Mekakushi
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Fic SasuNaru baseada em um doujin de mesmo nome


_- ... Está escuro... Extremamente escuro... Alem disso meu corpo parece terrivelmente pesado._

- Então você finalmente acordou hm?

_- Essa voz fraca, agradável... Poderia ser... –... _Sasuke? – _O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?_

-x-

- Heh? Um tempo? – Naruto escovava seus dentes enquanto conversava com Sai que acabara de chegar em sua casa lhe dar uma noticia.

- Capitão Yamato está em uma missão urgente, então, nós podemos descansar por uma semana. – Sai falava do lado de fora da casa de Naruto.

- Descansar, huh? – olhava para o chão com a escova ainda em sua boca, mas finalmente falou com Sai – Entendo! Muito obrigado por me contar.

- Sem problemas. – Sai disse já se retirando da casa de Naruto.

O loiro voltou para dentro da casa e terminou de escovar os dentes, indo se arrumar logo em seguida, iria aproveitar aquela folga da melhor maneira possível.

_- Eu quero ir aquele lugar... Mais uma vez... – _encontrava-se totalmente vestido, pronto para ir – Beleza.

Saiu de sua casa indo em direção ao tal local, corria muito, queria chegar lá o mais rápido possível, não sabia muito bem o porque, mas sabia que era necessário. Acabou se perdendo em pensamentos.

_- Depois de tanto tempo estou voltando ao lugar onde tudo terminou. Apenas mais uma vez... Quero vê-lo mais uma vez e olhar naqueles olhos determinados de novo... Ele nem piscou quando me deixou... – _chegou finalmente ao local, o Vale do Fim. Pousou em cima de uma das estatuas e olhou para o céu -... Sasuke... – ouviu um ruído, mas quando foi olhar, tudo havia ficado escuro.

_- Agora eu entendo... Eu fui seqüestrado pelo Sasuke. – _Que merda você esta planejando... Fazendo isso?

Sasuke que observava Naruto sentado em um Fuuton se aproximou do loiro, ele estava com suas vestes normais, já o loiro usava uma Yukata branca presa por uma fita vermelha e uma máscara que lhe cobria os olhos.

- As pessoas... Devem relaxar de vez em quando, você não acha? – tocou carinhosamente o pescoço de Naruto, fazendo este estremecer com o contato.

- O que... O que você está dizendo? – estava chocado com o Uchiha, não esperava uma atitude daquela dele.

- Eu acho que você entendeu muito bem. Então, não fale mais nada. – deslizou a mão pelo ombro de Naruto fazendo a Yukata escorregar junto. Colocou sua boca no pescoço do loiro e começou a distribuir beijos por ali, logo descendo para o tórax, que lambeu, mordeu e beijou mais e mais, recebendo gemidos baixos e contidos de Naruto.

- Por... Por favor... Sa... Suke... Tire a máscara. – estava louco de tesão, queria a todo custo poder olhar nos olhos do moreno.

- ... Se eu tirar a mascara, paramos por aqui. – ergueu um pouco o corpo, apenas para poder olhar Naruto de cima, já que o mesmo havia deitado devido as caricias.

- Mas isso não importa certo? – estava completamente submisso ao moreno, tinha as pernas abertas com ele no meio delas.

- Mas, porque você quer que eu pare se está gostado tanto? – abriu o que faltava da Yukata e pegou de uma vez no membro já teso do loiro pressionando a glande – Só isso é suficiente... Para você ficar desse jeito. Mesmo que você diga que não gosta. – começou a fazer movimentos com a mão, recebendo em troca gemidos altos do loiro – Julgado pelos sons que você faz, você se sente muito bem. – com o fim da frase abocanhou de uma vez só o membro de Naruto, recebendo mais gemidos ainda em troca, cada vez mais altos.

Continuou com a caricia por pouco tempo, enquanto isso enfiou um dedo na entrada do loiro que no mesmo instante se assustou com o movimento do moreno.

- Não... – tentava a todo custo fazer Sasuke tirar o dedo de dentro de si, não queria aquilo.

- Você é tão apertado... – Sasuke que abandonou o membro do loiro olhava-o enquanto metia cada vez mais o dedo para dentro dele, acariciava sua coxa enquanto isso.

- Quem você pensa que é... Para me acariciar assim? – estava rubro de vergonha e prazer, não queria admitir estar gostando das caricias impostas pelo Uchiha.

- Isso não é o suficiente para satisfazê-lo, não é? – lambeu mais uma vez a glande antes de tirar seu dedo de dentro de Naruto – Bom, a próxima parte vai doer, mas você vai se acostumar a isso logo. – se afastou de Naruto para poder tirar a parte de baixo de sua vestimenta, o loiro estremeceu de medo ao sentir Sasuke esfregar seu membro em sua entrada.

- Por que... Você não está satisfeito ainda? Você já não teve o bastante? – estava aflito com o que viria a seguir.

Sasuke lambeu o dedo que tirou de dentro do loiro apenas para experimentar o gosto peculiar deste, segurou as pernas de Naruto e se posicionou melhor no meio delas, metendo logo em seguida, tudo de uma vez. Naruto gemeu alto de dor, mas ao mesmo tempo de prazer, se mexia tentando se livrar do moreno, ou quem sabe querendo-o mais perto de si, enquanto Sasuke olhava com satisfação ao loirinho.

- Não se mexa tanto Usuratonkashi. – metia com força no loiro, estava plenamente satisfeito por estar ali dentro dele, sabia que não conseguiria se segurar por muito tempo.

- Sa... Suke... Ahh... Sasuke... – não resistindo mais, acabou abraçando o moreno, ficando assim o máximo possível colado a ele.

- Ah... Naruto... – não aguentou mais, se despejou completamente dentro do pecado que era Naruto.

- Sasu... – ficou emocionado com o que ouvira – _Finalmente, ele disse meu nome... – _Aaahhh... – gozou intensamente ao ouvir as palavras do moreno, estava mais que feliz – _Mas eu quero ver seu rosto... – _Sasuke...

-x-

- Já chega de treino por hoje. – Orochimaru falava com Kabuto enquanto olhava Sasuke.

- Está realmente tudo bem? Ainda há três dias até nos mudarmos de esconderijo. – Kabuto olhava para Orochimaru enquanto falava.

- Por favor, deixe Sasuke-kun sozinho. Ele só precisa de uma pequena mudança de passo. É por isso que ele não voltou pra cá sozinho. – tinha um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

- "Não voltou pra cá sozinho?" – Oh, ok. – "Se ele diz assim deve ser verdade, mas quem Sasuke trouxe consigo?"

-x-

Naruto estava deitado no Fuuton pensando em algumas coisas relacionadas a Sasuke, havia acordado a pouco tempo, mas não deixaria que notassem.

_- Sasuke seguiu pelo mau caminho, mas eu tenho um pressentimento de que ele vai se achar novamente. – _seu pensamento foi interrompido pelo destrancar da porta, seguido pelo trancar da mesma.

Ficou um tempo em silencio, sentiu o peso sobre o Fuuton, ainda ficou quieto, mas como não ouviu palavra alguma vindo de quem deitara ao seu lado, acabou se virando pro lado de seu acompanhante, Sasuke.

- _Eh? Ele já esta dormindo. Ele deve estar muito cansado. A que treino será que ele esta sendo subordinado por Orochimaru?Eu ainda... Quero ver seu rosto. – _Sasuke... – deitou-se do lado do moreno, ainda estava com a máscara que ele lhe pusera, acabou se perdendo em pensamentos, pensava no que haviam feito a pouco...

Gemia alto enquanto sentia Sasuke estocar firme em si, aquilo estava sendo delirante. – _De alguma forma Sasuke esta agindo de uma forma estranha hoje... Ele não disse nada pra mim... _Sasuke... – foi tocar o rosto do moreno, mas o maior acabou batendo em sua mão, fazendo juntar com a outra logo em seguida, continuou estocando forte no loiro que acabou não vendo quando este soltou o fio da máscara, fazendo a mesma cair.

- Ah... Sa... Suke... – não acreditava no que estava vendo – Porque está chorando?

-... Não olhe! – colocou a mão sobre os olhos do loiro, não queria de forma alguma que ele o visse.

- Sasuke... – não entendia a forma com o Uchiha agia, queria vê-lo, necessitava vê-lo.

- NÃO! – por nada nesse mundo tiraria a mão dos olhos do menor.

- _Por que... Sasuke? – _acordou de repente, se sentou e olhou em volta do quarto, estava sozinho – Sasuke? – _Está... Acabado? – _olhou um pouco melhor o quarto e achou suas roupas, se levantou e começou a se vestir.

- Com certeza ele não quis me mostrar seu rosto, como de costume. – pôs a jaqueta e fechou o zíper – _Depois de tudo... Nada sobrou a não ser a solidão... E a tão conhecida dor da perda que se sente quando aquele calor que você está acostumado é jogado fora. Eu não devia ter esperado que isso durasse. Eu tenho certeza de que ele notou que eu o vi chorando. É por isso que... – _viu a máscara quebrada em cima da cama – Seu idiota.

- _Eu quero que ele volte pra mim. Esse desejo em meu coração pode ser pequeno, mas é tudo o que eu tenho... _Ele realmente é um cara estranho. _Eu ainda tenho um grande caminho pela frente. _Eu definitivamente devia desistir dele!

_Fim!_


End file.
